I Think I Love You
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: This morning, Eli woke up with this feeling, he didn't know how to deal with, and so he just decided to himself, he'd hide it to himself, and never talk about it, and didn't go out and shout it. When you walked into my room, "I think I love you!"


Hey guys! So...who's ready for Friday? You scared? Oh come on Eclare fans, you know better than this-do not fret, Eclare is endgame! The reason for my spewing of oneshots out to you is that I have hit a metaphorical wall of writers block for my stories. So please, bear with me. Please enjoy this oneshot I'd like to call "I Think I Love You"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**No Beta Reader, ignore mistakes if any : )**

While reading this, I recommend you listen to the song "I Think I Love You" by the Partridge Family

**Rated M:** For um...well, you guys should be used to this by now ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Think I Love You<strong>_

**ELI**

_"You're so stupid! Why would you put your boxers on over your jeans?" Clare giggled at me, while eyeing my skull boxers over my jeans, "It is senior inside out day afterall Clare, I think I'm rocking my boxers if I do say so myself." _

_She interlocked my hand with hers, "Well, Mr. Goldsworthy, you've officially out done yourself." _

_Beads of sweat started pouring down my face as I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Uh-uh Clare, nobody...no one...um...no one is wearing...everyone is wearing regular clothes." _

_"What are you talking about Eli?" her voice seemed distant, although she was standing right next to me. _

_"I'm talking about that no one else is wearing this," I whispered, as everyone started pointing at me, laughing, covering their mouths, trying to hide their laughter. I glared at Clare, as she giggled, "Eli, senior inside out day is tomorrow, not today!" _

_My cheeks flushed, as Clare said, "You know, there is no such thing as inside out day..."_

_"Wha-?" _

_"The only people who are allowed to have regular clothing on is the ones who can admit to their girlfriends that they love them. You, on the other hand," she rolled her eyes at me, as I fought back a sob, "Y-you can't do this to me, you told me you'd give me time!" _

_Her hand vanished from my grip, as I called out her name, but she never came back._

_She was gone._

_She left me all alone, in the sea of people, as they pointed, and laughed. _

_The worst part was...it was all because I couldn't tell her the three little words._

"NO!" I jolted out a nightmare, my shirt sticking to my sweaty body as I saw Clare lying beside me, oblivious to my movement.

I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair, as I felt Clare's hand touch my thigh, then she mumbled, "You okay Eli?"

My stomach churned as I thought about what could've happened if I never told Clare I loved her years ago, if I never asked her to marry her, if I never asked her to have my child, if I never...decided to live my life with her.

"Yeah honey, just...a bad dream is all," I whispered, kissing her forehead, "Just go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"No, it's okay," Clare sat up tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eye, "I'm up now, what was the dream about?"

"The same one," I admitted, using a pathetic tone.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around me, as she eyed my drenched shirt, "Oh Eli, I clean your shirts more than Ethans, and let me tell you, that baby is a drooling monster."

I smirked, "Sorry, you know how my night sweats get."

"It's fine, see," Clare tugged at the hem of my shirt, lifting it above my head, and tossed it into the laundry bin in the corner of the room.

"Better?" she asked, a smile tugging on her lips as I nodded, "Much."

"Clare, it's three in the morning," I groaned, as she smiled, crawling into my lap, and leaning her head on my bare chest. I stroked my fingers through her hair, as she placed butterfly kisses on my chest, "The baby is sleeping, we're awake...why not take a risk?"

"Clare, what if he hears us?" I asked, as she giggled, "Let him hear, he won't remember it. A baby has the brain the size of a pea Eli, don't worry."

She began to move her hands to my tense shoulder blades, and applied pressure to the tense areas. I groaned, closing my eyes in bliss as she kissed my jaw line, "See...you're all stressed out...I'm all stressed out...come on, we'll make it quick, then you can go back to sleep. Please?"

When I opened my eyes, I was under a blue-eyed trance, "Alright...but if the baby cries, we have to stop."

I knew after having the baby, Clare's hormones would still be raging at any time of the night, or day. Sometimes she'd wake me up at five in the morning to rub her back due to pain, and then we'd end up having sunrise love making. Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute of it, but at some points, my eyes were so tired I fell asleep during our little love sessions. Clare, of course, took that the wrong way, and slapped me sensless.

_I deserved it._

"Okay Eli, I'll even change him too," Clare pulled me into a kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me as close to her as possible.

Her tongue plunged through my lips, coaxing the inside of my mouth as I moaned, my hips jerking into her legs. She giggled, lifting her bra above her head, disposing it on the floor.

My hands lunged forward, my body taking control of the situation as I latched onto Clare's breasts. I smirked, pulling her into a heated kiss, squeezing and pinching every part of her skin. With each move I made, she sequaled into the kisses, as moans and heavy pants filled the air.

"I want you Eli, I want you," I smiled, pulling away from the kiss as I listened to Clare chant how much she needs/wants me.

I could never get used to it, considering I'm still in awe that my life is so...different, so much brighter, so much...filled with Clare Goldsworthy.

"Geez Clare, frisky much? We've only been kissing for a second," I grunted, feeling Clare grip my cock inside my boxers, and she let out a giggle, "Oh Eli, I could never get old of you!"

"I sure hope not," I whimepred, my head leaning back into the headboard as she tugged down my boxers, flinging them at the end of the kings size bed. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my wife blew gently on the tip, my member quickly hardening, without barely any effort on her part.

She smiled, and I panted, gripping the bed sheets beneath my fingers tightly, "Hm, o-oh god Clare. P-please, don't make me beg."

"Just because I'm not pregnant anymore, doesn't mean I'm not going to make you beg," she noted, slowly stroking my length. I gasped, feeling her hand twist around the skin, "Shit Clare! You're going to rip my dick off, don't you want another Ethan around here?"

She smirked, "I-I wouldn't mind it..."

"Alright, I'm done with this funny buisness," I pushed Clare by her shoulder blades onto the bed, her back hitting the blankets. I grabbed Clare's pregnancy pillow (something she's been attatched to ever since Cece brought it for her), and placed it underneath her body, so her back could be arched.

"Oh-," Clare's words stopped, her breathing hitching at the exact moment I plunged into her. She giggled; sometimes I think I'm turning her into me...she smiles at pain, giggles at pleasure, and almost busts a lung when she _finishes. _

Perhaps it's the pregnancy that chaged her..._sexually_.

Either way, it's fine with me.

I watched as Clare picked at her nails, as if she was bored, "Tired Goldsworthy?" She giggled, touching my chest with her dainty fingers, before responding, "Oh no...I just-I can't get over the fact that I haven't had an orgasm in the past week and my husband is going as slow as my grandpa."

"Slow as your grandpa, huh?"

I rammed into her, and I grinned like the devil, watching her head toss back into our bed, her jaw dropping, as she panted. I smiled, latching my teeth onto her breast, while swirling my tongue around her nippe.

"Hm, oh god," I listened to her moans fill the air, as I licked the valley between her breasts, "A l-little to the left Eli..."

My body jerked to the left, my hips hitting her thighs, as she giggled, "Thank you Eli!"

I smiled, kissing her lips, as I felt her tight, drenched walls tighten around my member. I watched as her eyes were clenched tightly shut, her moans becoming louder, and her thighs beginning to shake. I held her thighs down, as I slammed into her with all my might, (a little bit to the left might I add) because I know she gets picky.

"Oh Eli," she exaggerated my name, continuing to moan in out, as my body froze, the only thing moving was my cock, which quickly filled Clare up. She giggled, bringing me into a kiss, "I missed you, husband."

I pulled away from the kiss, raking my fingers through her soft, bouncy, auburn curls, "And I miss-." I cut myself off, knowing those words weren't the right thing to say at the moment.

Clare looked at me, puzzled, as I smirked, pulling her closer to me, "And I love you...Clare Goldsworthy."

I smirked, an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment coming over me as my sons shriek filled the air.

Clare looked at me with pleading eyes as I smirked, "Don't do the crime if you can't pay the time."

"Oh! I hate you Eli!" Clare groaned, hopping off of me as I pulled the bed sheets to my waist, watching my wife struggle to throw on her robe.

As she made her way to Ethans room, I shouted, "Love you too sweatheart!"

**END OF "I THINK I LOVE YOU".**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

I know, it was quick...sorry xD

Hope you enjoyed it anyways!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
